


i love the way you talk about me

by cashcakeplz



Series: mix it up and down my body [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :), Aftercare, Aggression, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Headspace, Hint of Sub Luke, Hints of Muke, M/M, Master!Ash, Master!Luke, Master!Michael, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, No Daddy Kink, OT4, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Snowballing, Spanking, Submission, Subspace, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, and thats it, anyway calum gets punished and then they fuck the hell out of him, ashton is an authoritative motherfucker, but also cals bf so its cool, dirty fucking smut my boys you know me, fucking enjoy, light though, luke is a soft sweet dominant, michael is kind of a dominant dick, sorta - Freeform, submissive!Calum, they're all very hard on calum, this is terrible and dirty, youre all welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz
Summary: “I want you to understand.” Ashton continues. His eyes and voice aren't gentle anymore. “You're here to service me. To service us. You are a fuck toy, and nothing more. You do as I say without complaint or hesitation. You know this, calum, and I expect you to behave. If I ask you to jump…”“I ask you how high.” Calum says. His eyes are cast down, his cheeks filled with color. He’s upset Ash, he doesn’t deserve to look at him.“Good. Finally did something right.” Ashton says.or the one where Calum is a brat to his boyfriend, who decides that he's going to make Calum sorry via his other two bandmates.or the one where I hit rock bottom and write Ashton, Michael, and Luke fucking Calum into oblivion.





	i love the way you talk about me

**Author's Note:**

> hiya motherfuckers  
> merry christmas from me. your gift (from me) is literally just a ton of filthy smut bc i get off to sub cal. happy holidays.  
> ash and cal are in love and ill fight anyone who says otherwise  
> also, this is like ultra dom-sub so plz be ready for it.  
> fun fact for you people, i started writing this fic THREE FLIPPING YEARS AGO. so crazy how time flies. obviously, ive hit rock bottom yet again.  
> this fic will make you all wish i was still a recluse, haha. 
> 
> enjoy, lovelies :))
> 
> XX- Alex
> 
> ps, for maximum affect, listen to 'Wasabi' by Little Mix on repeat while you read this and cry.

Calum hardly did anything wrong. 

He just spoke out against Ashton, and now he's being punished. He doesn't think it's exactly fair. 

He’s naked, of course, how his masters always want him. His cock is hard, even though no one else is in the room, and his body has dried patches of liquid all over it. He’s been on the floor for a long, long time. 

Ashton had angrily put him on the floor, tied his hands behind his back, and put a vibrator up his ass. Then, he left with the order of: 

“Don’t cum, pet.” 

Calum had whined, which earned him a slap to the face, but nodded anyway. Ashton stroked his cheek for a second in rare affection, and then pulled away, out of the room. 

That was forever ago. 

By now, Calum is completely numb. He’s done this with Ash before. He’s managed not to cum yet. He knows Ashton is pushing his limit. Calum’s record is 43 minutes. Calum knows he’s approaching an hour now, and he’s desperate. If he wasn’t so fucking exhausted, he’d be excited that he’s broken his record. He needs Ashton to come back, his ass and cock are really starting to hurt. 

Hell, he’d even take Mikey or Luke. Any of his masters to tell him he’s been a good boy, that he can cum now, and then sit with him in the bath while he calms down. 

He starts to cry, waiting for someone to come get him, his hands are twitching behind his back, and his cock is so hard, it throbs painfully. Calum wails out, and eventually, the door opens. 

“You’re a loud little bitch, today.” 

It’s Michael. Fuck. 

Calum forces himself up, on his knees, showing his body to Michael. He looks at Michael with big wet brown eyes, and in the sweetest voice he can muster: 

“Master, please take it out, it hurts.” 

Michael laughs at him, and reaches down. He touches Calum’s face, wipes his tears away, and then trails down along his neck, pressing his thumb into hickeys previously left there. Calum whines, and writhes under his hands. Michael is just making it worse. 

Then, to Calum’s absolute horror, Michael’s hand finds his cock, and he starts stroking it slowly. 

“No, no, please-” 

“You don’t say no to me, bitch.” Michael says, stroking faster. Calum whines, and pulls backwards, trying to escape. Michael always uses the harshest pet names, so Calum isn’t really upset, but Michael’s hands feel good, hot and heavy, and  _ fuck  _ he’ll cum if he doesn't stop.  

“Ashton told you no cumming, whore.” Michael whispers in his ear, his chapped lips brushing up against Calum’s skin. “You don’t want to disappoint him, do you?” 

Calum shakes his head frantically as tears start to fall down again. Ashton is the one that Calum really loves. Of course, he loves Michael and Luke, but Ashton is his actual boyfriend when they’re not in headspace. 

Calum  _ hates  _ disappointing him. Ashton would punish him so bad. 

Michael lets go of his cock finally, and Calum cries out in relief, his chest moving up and down rapidly as he tries to breathe. Michael straightens out, and his hands unbuckle his belt. 

The sight makes Calum’s cock twitch again, Michael is so commanding, and he could rip Calum to shreds with that belt of his. 

“Mouth open, bitch.” Michael commands, and Calum does as told, sitting back on his heels, opening his mouth wide as tears stream down his face. 

“You know what I’m gonna do, don’t you?” Michael taunts. Calum nods and sniffles. 

“That’s good.” Michael says, taking out his cock. He rubs the tip over Calum’s bottom lip. He’s only half-hard. “That means you know your place. A fucking whore. Only thing you’re good for is letting us use you.” 

Calum nods, he knows he’s a whore, he  _ likes  _ being a whore for his boys. He opens his mouth impossibly wider, and Michael chuckles. 

“Fucking slut.” He says in a filthy tone. He drags his cock tip from one side of Calum’s face to another, his cock hardening by the second. It makes Calum feel good, makes him feel used, and beautiful. 

“No teeth.” Michael snaps, as if Calum needs to be told that, and then he stuffs Calum’s mouth full. Calum squirms slightly due to the new pressure, and Michael laughs as Calum struggles to get his mouth all the way around his thick cock. Michael isn’t very long, but he’s thicker than his other masters, and Calum’s mouth always hurts the most after sucking Master Michael off. 

“Feels good, whore. Keep that up, we might just keep you around.” Michael says with a smirk. Calum resists the urge to roll his eyes. His eyes are already wet with tears, considering his lower half is in pure agony, and he knows he's painting a pretty picture for Michael.

Calum makes it a game: see how fast he can get Michael to cum. He does his best, Michael likes it when he does the work, so he tries to impale his mouth on Michael’s cock. 

It seems to work, because Michael groans, and tosses his head back. Calum tongues at the slit playfully until he's rewarded with a tangy spurt of precum all over his taste buds. Overwhelmed by the taste, Calum hums in approval, and Michael smirks. 

“You like the taste of me, huh, bitch?” He laughs. Calum looks up, still playing with the tip of his cock, and hums an affirmative. Michael hums, looking at Calum with curious eyes. 

“How long can you go, slut?” He asks quietly. Calum blinks, and pops off. He gasps, and answers. 

“As long as you tell me to, sir.” He answers breathlessly. Michael nods.

“That's a good answer.” He says. 

“Thank you, master.” Calum says before ducking his head, and taking Michael back into his mouth.

“I've got something special for you, slut.” Michael says with a grin. Calum feels nervous again, but he nods around Michael's cock. 

Michael smirks, but doesn't elaborate, just lets Calum suck him off, occasionally muttering sick, twisted praise to him that makes calum feel unbelievably special.

Within a few minutes, Michael’s thighs are trembling, and his cock is practically dripping precum onto Calum’s tongue. Michael bites his lip, and grabs the top of Calum’s head by his hair. 

“Be a good boy for me, Cal, and take it like a good whore.” Michael says, and just like that, he's coming, dripping and shaking while Calum accepts the salty liquid in his taste buds.

Michael shudders, and humps his cock in Calum’s mouth for a few moments before pulling out. He immediately drops to his knees, and grabs Calum’s chin.

“Look at me.” He commands, and Calum does as he's told. “You keep that cum in your mouth, understand? Don't swallow it until one of us tells you that you can. If I come up, and see that you've swallowed, don't think for a second I won't tell Ashton, and the beat your pretty ass. Are we clear?” 

Calum nods frantically. He hates this punishment, he barely even did anything wrong. And if had done something wrong, Ash would be punishing him. Michael is just playing. 

Michael strokes back his hair, and nods approvingly. 

“Good boy.” He says, and Calum can't even cherish the praise, because Michael is leaving, slamming the door so hard, Calum flinches. 

He sits that way for at least fifteen minutes. He gets more and more frustrated by the minute, and tears are constantly flowing down his face. His cock is throbbing so much it's like his new heartbeat, and Michael’s cum is awful. Calum doesn't mind swallowing, but he hates when Michael forces him to keep it in his mouth. Not only does it make it hard to breathe, but it leaves a horrendous aftertaste, and the texture is gross.

Calum is screaming, his mouth muffled by the fluids, but he's about to swallow, and safe word out because he's tired. But then, he thinks, he would disappoint Ashton.

God, being a sub is so hard.

Calum is drawn from his thoughts by the door creaking open. He doesn't look up, already assuming it's Michael or even Master Luke.

But, when he tips his head slightly, he can see the edge of boots in the doorway. Ashton. 

Calum looks up at him, a fresh wave of tears running down his face. He gives Ashton his most desperate look, and puffs his chest forward for display. 

Ashton smiles condescendingly at Calum as he walks in. Calum squirms. Ash comes over, and strokes Calum’s cheek, ridding him of his tears. Calum makes a whining sound. 

“I know you're tired, but whining won't make it better.” Ashton says mindlessly before pushing on Calum’s shoulder. “Face down, ass up.

Calum follows orders, and lowers his face into the carpet. Ashton hums behind him, and his hands find his overheated skin. Calum nearly moans as Ashton’s hand settles on the small of his back. Ashton chuckles, and begins to move his hand downwards. Calum stays still, as he's been taught, and breathes slowly as Ashton’s fingers touch him.

They trail down, coming to rest on Calum’s overworked hole. Calum nearly cries, because  _ yes  _ he's going to take the plug out. But then, Ashton's fingers keep moving, pressing on his perineum making him jolt forward, because  _ damn  _ that feels good. Ashton makes an unapproving noise, and grasps Calum’s hip with his free hand. He continues trailing until he's reached Calum's balls. When he does, he takes them gently in his palm, and rolls them slightly. Calum whines, and twitches because Ashton's hands are soft, and he  _ really  _ wants to cum. Ashton plays him for a second longer before he’s laughing, and taking his hands away. 

“I'm proud of you, pet.” Ashton says, pressing a kiss to Calum's spine. Calum’s heart swells in his chest; he's pleased his master.

“I think you deserve a reward for behaving so well.” Ashton says, and then he's yanking the plug out of Calum's ass so fast that Calum couldn't even feel ready. He whines when it leaves, and arches his back gratefully. Ashton chuckles, and pats Calum's ass. He pulls Calum back up, and looks at him expectantly. Calum knows what he wants, he wants him to say thank you. And he would, he wants to, but his mouth is filled with Michael's cum. 

Ashton raises an eyebrow. He gets a small glare, and grabs his chin, tipping his face upwards. 

“Calum, what do you say?” Ashton demands. Calum gives him a desperate look, confused on what Ash wants. Ashton's grip is getting tighter and tighter, and his eyes are getting angry. 

“Pet, I swear-”

“He can't answer you, Ash. Can you, bitch?” Michael says, leaning against the door frame, his arm crossed. 

Ashton turns towards him, both eyebrows raised.

“Why the hell not?” Ashton asks. Michael laughs. 

“Whore’s mouth is full.” Michael smirks. Ashton turns back to Calum, and grabs his chin again. 

“Michael’s cum in your mouth, sweetheart?” He whispers. Calum nods quickly. Ashton smiles sweetly at him. 

“He's kept it in his mouth for a while now.” Michael says, coming into the room. He stands by Ashton's side, and looks down at Calum with a proud expression. Calum feels good, having their approval. 

Ashton hums, and runs his knuckles over the bone of Calum's cheek. He moves to the side and grabs a napkin from the nightstand, handing it to Calum. 

“Spit it out.” Ashton says, and Calum smiles gratefully before doing as he’s bid, spitting michaels cum into the napkin and licking his lips. 

“Thank you, Master.” He says happily. Michael clears his throat, and raises an eyebrow. Calum hangs his head.

“Thank you, Masters.” He corrects. Both boys smile wickedly. Ashton runs his hands through Calum's hair. 

“I think you've taken your punishment rather well.” Ashton smirks. “You're not going to misbehave again, right?”

Calum shakes his head.

“No Master, I won't, I promise.” He says. Ashton backs away, and lifts Calum up, hooking his hands under his armpits. 

He nods to Michael before setting him on the bed, pushing him until he is laying down on it completely.  

“I'm going to let you cum today, alright sweetheart? But don't get used to it.” Ashton says, and Calum nods.

“I won't, sir.” He promises. Ashton turns to Michael before he starts. “You should go get him.” 

Michael nods, and leaves the room. Ashton turns back to Calum, who is squirming slightly on the bed. Ashton smirks, and takes his shirt off. Calum's mouth waters at the sight of his boyfriend bare-chested. Ashton climbs onto the bed beside him, and sits with his back on the headboard.

“Come here, Calum.” He orders, and Calum does as he's told, crawling to his master across their bed. “Sit on my lap with your back to me.” 

“Yes sir.” He nods, climbing into Ashton’s lap, which is still covered by grey sweatpants. Ashton hums, and runs a finger down his spine while pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Calum tries to stay as still as possible, but it's hard when he can feel Ashton's cock slowly hardening underneath him. It makes him feel proud that he can make his master horny. 

“You're so hard, pet.” Ashton hums, taking one of his hands, and rubbing it along Calum's tummy. “I can imagine you're ready to cum.”

Calum nods, and falls back against Ashton's chest. 

“Yes, master, I'm so ready.” Calum says. Ashton kisses his bare shoulder, and trails his hand lower.

“Look at you. Wet and dripping. It's filthy Calum, you're filthy. You know that, don't you?” Ashton taunts. He runs a ginger finger over the tip of Calum’s cock, making the younger boy buck. 

“Y-yes sir, I know that.” Calum stammers out.

“Say it for me.” Ashton says, wrapping his hand around the base of Calum's cock.

“I-I'm filthy.” He whines out. Ashton smiles, and starts to stroke Calum. 

“That's a good boy.” Ash mutters. He doesn't ask Calum to say anything else, because he knows the younger boy would struggle to spit it out. 

He strokes Calum's ridiculously hard cock, and sucks on the skin of his jaw gently. Calum squirms on his lap, obviously trying to behave, but failing miserably. 

“You have to stay still, pet, or I won't let you finish.” He threatens. Calum cries out, and forces himself to keep still. 

“I'm sorry, master, please don't stop.” He begs. Ashton smirks, and picks up the pace of his strokes. Calum bites his lip, and arches his back, his head falling backwards onto Ashton's shoulder.

“Oh, sir, please, I need to...please can I cum?” Calum begs.

Ashton doesn't know what it is, the desperation in Calum's voice, the way his cock is dripping, or the fact that he's been so good today, he doesn't know. It doesn't matter what it is, but he finds himself nodding.

“Cum, Calum.” 

And Calum is never one to resist an order. Ashton strokes him down one last time, and then he blanks. He comes so hard, his cum spurts up, and a bit of it lands on his own face. The rest lands on his chest, and drips onto his stomach slowly. Calum pants, his tummy moving up and down with breathlessness. Ashton strokes him through it, until Calum is about to cry from over sensitivity. 

When Calum has the power to open his eyes, he sees not only Michael, but Luke by his side, the former crossing his arms, the latter smirking with his stupid dimple. Calum shudders to think that two of his masters had been watching him orgasm, even though they've seen him do it hundreds of times. 

“Master-” Calum mutters, completely dazed from the intensity of his orgasm. 

“Luke and Michael watched you cum all over yourself, calum.” Ashton jeers, running his fingers through the mess on Calum's stomach. Calum is still breathing, trying to get air back into his lungs. 

“Look at him.” Ashton says to Michael and Luke. “Such a slut, he can't even answer correctly. Doesn't even care that his best friends just saw him shoot his load.” 

Luke steps up to the side of the bed, and turns Calum's face to look at him, his blue eyes and stubble.

“Do you care, Calum? Do you care that you're a fucking whore?” He asks in a soft tone. 

Calum shakes his head. 

“What was that?” He asks.

“No, master. I like being a whore.” He says, his cheeks filling with color. Luke likes to make him talk, they all do, but Luke in particular has a kink for Calum saying naughty things.

“Of course you do.” Luke snickers, running his fingers through the cum in Calum’s face. He inspects it for a second before putting his finger to Calum’s lips. Calum opens without hesitation, and sucks himself off Luke’s finger. Calum likes that taste of his own cum a lot less than his masters’, but he cleans Luke's finger anyway. Luke smiles, and pulls his fingers out.

“Look at that, boys. Sucked me clean.” He says, still staring at Calum.

“Well, if he's gonna be a whore, he might as well be a good one.” Michael says. He's at Luke's hip now, kissing his neck, letting his hands fall to the taller boy’s hips. Luke leans back into his touch, and Calum whines.

He's the sub, not Luke. 

“Calum.” Ashton reprimands softly. Calum shrinks back to him. The two of them then watch as Michael connects his and Luke’s lips, and shoves his tongue inside. Calum pouts a bit, and Ashton rests a threatening hand on thigh as a reminder. 

Michael keeps working away at Luke's mouth while his hand sneaks down, and pops the button on Luke's jeans. Calum's mouth waters as Michael dips his hand inside Luke's pants, and cups his cock in his boxers. Luke moans out a little, and Michael finally breaks their lips. 

The younger blonde sets his mouth to Michael's neck, and Michael smirks at Calum, his hand still down Luke's pants. 

“Something wrong, bitch?” He asks, an eyebrow raised. Calum pouts, and shakes his head. Ashton pushes him off his lap, and stands up next to Luke and Michael. 

Ashton goes to Michael, and kisses his mouth gently. He then goes and stands behind Luke, squaring his hands on his hips. Luke moans into the touch, and Ashton kisses his neck.

Unbelievable jealousy burns inside Calum, not just because his boyfriend’s touching and kissing Luke, but because they're focused on Luke instead of him. That's the deal, the three boys get to treat him like shit, and he gets to be the center of attention. It gets them all off. So...what the hell?

“Calum, Michael is going to ask you his question again, and this time, you're going to answer honestly.” Ashton says, his fingers starting to pull Luke's shirt up. 

Calum nods, and moves closer to the edge of the bed. 

“Is something wrong?” Michael asks again, licking his cherry-red lips. 

“Yes, master.” Calum says, looking at Michael with wide eyes. Michael gives him an amused look, and Luke cries out. Calum glances at him, and sees Ashton clamping his teeth down on his pale neck. Envy builds in his chest, and he drops to his knees in front of Michael. 

“Master.” He says softly, shuffling towards Michael, and looking up with soft brown eyes. “Master, will you please kiss me?” He asks. Michael looks down at him, and laughs. 

“You? Why would I want to do that?” He taunts. Calum ignores the pang of hurt in his chest, knowing Michael is always this harsh in bed.  

“Please?” Calum asks again, in lieu of an answer. 

“Answer him, Calum.” Ashton snaps. Calum looks over at him, he has Luke pressed to his chest, a hand down the front of his jeans. Calum looks back at Michael to mask his frustration. 

“I'll suck your cock if you kiss me, master.” He says weakly. It's wrong, he knows it is, but he'll at least get attention that way. Michael laughs harshly, and grabs Calum's hair tightly.

“You'll suck my cock?” Michael asks with a laugh. “Let's get something straight, whore. You don't make the rules, understand? If I want you to suck my cook, I'll shove it in your mouth, if I want to fuck you, I'll hold you down and fuck you. And if I want to kiss you, then I'll grab your hair, and kiss you. It's about what  _ I _ want, got it? You have no say in the matter.”

He lets go of Calum with a shove, sending the younger boy sprawling on the floor. 

“Y-Yes, master, I'm sorry.” Calum says, turning so that he's on all fours in front of Michael. Michael scoffs.

“Show me.” He demands. Calum's face twists in confusion. 

“Master?” He asks. 

“Show me how sorry you are, bitch,” Michael says with a sneer.

“Yes sir.” He says, shame for screwing up dripping in his stomach. 

To his right, Luke makes a high pitched squealing sound, and Calum goes to look over, but Michael grabs his chin. 

“Don't.” He orders. “Ashton and Luke will come to you when they're ready, don't be a greedy bitch.” 

Calum nods, and starts to crawl to Michael. 

“How can I earn your forgiveness, sir?” He asks sweetly, sitting in his heels in front of Michael. Michael hums. 

“Ash.” Michael calls. Ashton grunts out a response. 

“How should I make this slut apologize?” He asks. The submissive inside Calum  _ aches  _ with the knowledge that his masters are talking about him like he's not here. But, his dripping cock tells him that it will be okay. 

Ashton hums thoughtfully, and steps into Calum's view. Luke follows him, attaching himself to Michael's side, his cheeks flushed, and his pants missing. Calum looks up at Ashton with wide eyes. Ashton looks at him gently. 

He sticks two fingers out to Calum's mouth, and Calum takes them happily. He sucks on them, jolting a little when he realizes that the digits are soaked in Luke's precum. After he gets over the shock, he closes his eyes and hums in pleasure. Luke always tastes so sweet. 

Ashton goes to pull his fingers out, and they leave Calum's lips with an obscene popping noise. Ashton drags the fingers over Calum's face, smearing him with his own spit.

“How do you want to apologize to Michael, pet?” Ashton asks. Calum shakes his head.

“It isn't about what I want, master.” He says, and Ashton smiles.

“Good boy.” He says. “On the bed. Now.” 

Calum follows instruction, and climbs onto the bedspread. 

“Mikey,” Ashton says, crossing his arms with a smile. Michael pulls his mouth from Luke's so he can answer. “tell me, how do you feel about watching our pet put on a show for us?”

Michael hums, and all the blood in Calum's body rushes to his still-sensitive cock. 

“I think that's a great idea, Ash.” Michael drawls, leaning forward, and kissing Ashton wetly on the lips. Ashton looks back to Calum when Michael pulls away. 

“Touch yourself, puppy. Enjoy it, you don't get this very often.” Ashton says, and it's the use of Calum's favorite nickname that spurs him into action.

“Yes master.” He says, leaning back on his elbows, his legs spread so he's fully on display for his three masters. 

“How would you like me to start, master?” Calum asks, letting one of his hands come to trail down his tummy. Michael raises an interested eyebrow, and his hand tightens on Luke's hip.

“Cock, Calum. Touch your cock.” Luke says, moaning as Michael sucks on his sweet spot. 

“Yes, Luke.” Calum says, tossing his head back, and letting his right hand come to his cock while his left holds him up. 

Calum's breathing picks up as his fingers play with his tip, stroking the skin softly. He moans, slightly in pain, considering he'd been on edge for hours before. He strokes down his shaft, feeling the soft velvet heat of his cock.

“Master.” He whispers, fisting his dick tighter. Ashton tips his chin up in approval, and Michael laughs while Luke looks a little starstruck. 

Calum starts to set a rhythm, working himself over while his three dominants watch him. It's hot, he loves putting on shows for them, showing himself off for them while they resist the urge to touch him. It makes him hard to make his masters proud. 

“Tell him you're sorry, pup.” Ashton says. Calum groans at a particularly good stroke. 

“I-I’m sorry-y.” He stammers out, Ashton clicks his tongue. 

“Do it properly.” He says, moving closer to Calum. Calum whines, and arches his back. He lets his head fall forward, and locks eyes with Michael. Michael raises an eyebrow. 

“Michael.” Calum says, still stroking his cock. He's falling further and further into headspace, and he's desperate for Michael's mercy. “I'm so, so sorry.” 

Michael gives him a disapproving look. 

“For what?” 

“For being naughty.” Calum whines, heat filling his tummy. He's getting close, he wants nothing more than to cum for his dominants. 

“You better be.” 

Calum whines, and tosses his head back. He strokes harder, faster whining ‘master’ quietly as he gets closer to the edge. He pushes down, and stops at the base, shuddering roughly while panting. His hand feels too good on his skin, he needs to cum already. 

But there are rules. 

“I need...I-I need to cum, masters.” He whines out. Ashton opens his mouth to let him, but Luke is already in action. 

The blonde walks to Calum, and wraps his hand around Calum’s at the base of his cock. He leans down, and captures Calum's lips with his. Calum whines as Luke squeezes the base of his dick. 

“Hold it.” He hisses against Calum's skin. Calum gives Luke desperate eyes, and puckers his lips for another kiss. Luke pulls away, the blue in his eyes disappearing in favor of black. 

“Luke-” Calum breathes out. The younger boy shakes his head, and let's go of Calum's dick. He backs away, and Calum looks at Ashton desperately. Ashton spares no sympathy. 

“You seem to forget.” He says, walking over to the bed. “You're not here for your pleasure. The only reason you're here is so we can use you. I own your body, Calum. Don't you get that?”

Calum mewls, and sits back. 

“Yes, I get that, but-” 

“No buts. The only reason you even got to touch your own cock was because you fucked up. I allowed you to make up for screwing up. You don't touch yourself unless  _ I _ say so, and  _ certainly _ don't cum unless I graciously allow it.” Ashton growls, holding Calum's face in his palm. Calum swallows roughly, feeling his cock twitch dangerously. He's never cum just from Ashton's voice, but he's often felt like he could. This is one of those times.

“I want you to understand.” Ashton continues. His eyes and voice aren't gentle anymore. “You're here to service me. To service  _ us _ . You are a  _ fuck toy _ , and nothing more. You do as I say without complaint or hesitation. You know this, calum, and I expect you to behave. If I ask you to jump…” 

“I ask you how high.” Calum says. His eyes are cast down, his cheeks filled with color. He’s upset Ash, he doesn’t deserve to look at him. 

“Good. Finally did something right.” Ashton says. He lets go of Calum’s face in favor of grabbing his legs, and dragging him to the floor. Calum lands with a thud and a sniffle. 

“We’re going to use you, Calum, and there’s nothing you can do about it, do you understand?” Ashton asks, and Calum nods quickly. “You know the rules. Break them, and you’ll be punished ten times worse than what you just experienced. Safe word.” 

Calum sniffles again, and looks up at his boyfriend. 

“Sugar.” He says weakly. Ashton nods, and gives Calum a sweet kiss on the lips. 

“Good. Sweet, like you.” He mutters before straightening out. “Now, open my jeans and suck me.” 

Calum immediately does as told, a sucker for Ashton and his commands. He sits up on his knees, and unbuckles Ashton’s belt, tossing it behind him. He knows Ashton will probably want it later. He then unbuttons Ashton’s jeans, and in a weird flash of confidence, digs Ashton’s zipper out with his teeth before pulling it down slowly. Ashton hums, and cards his fingers through Calum’s hair in interest. 

Calum pulls the jeans down with his hands until they’re bunched around Ashton’s ankles. Ashton steps out of them, and Calum pushes them to the side before sitting back up, his heels digging into his bum. He gently reaches forward, and palms Ashton through his boxers, his mouth salivating, and his own cock twitch painfully. Calum lets out a little whine. Ashton shakes his head in warning, so Calum apologizes by leaning forward, and putting his mouth on the covered tip of Ashton’s dick. 

It seems to have the desired effect, because the older boy laces his fingers in Calum’s hair, and  _ pulls _ . 

“Did I say I wanted to be teased, pup?” Calum shakes his head. 

“No, master, I’m sorry.” 

“I’m tired of hearing you say that. Why don’t you keep your mouth busy by choking on my dick?” Ashton taunts, and Calum nods before pulling Ashton from the confines of his boxers. 

He wastes no time, and takes Ashton all the way to the base his first time down. Ashton muffles out a groan, and Calum smirks around his cock. He comes back up, and hollows his cheeks, pressing his tongue into Ashton’s slit. The older boy tugs his hair, but it’s in pleasure this time rather than reprimand. Calum revels in it. 

He bobs his head, sucking Ashton quickly and thoroughly, the way he likes it. Ashton pulls him closer, and further away each time by his hair, never one to be outdone by his own sub. After a few minutes, Calum feels Michael and Luke join them. Luke is next to Ashton, everything gone except his shirt. Michael is behind him, dropping on his knees, his hands finding Calum’s waist. 

Calum pauses for a second, feeling Michael’s hands trail over him, but Michael bites as his neck. 

“Don’t stop.” He mutters. His hands feel ridiculously nice on his skin, and he moans around Ashton’s dick, making the older boy jerk his head. Michael grabs Calum’s right hand, and leads it behind his back, until he’s touching Michael’s bare cock. 

Calum takes the hint, wraps his fingers around his dick, and starts stroking. Michael groans, and Calum takes that as a green light. 

“Choke.” Ashton demands, and Calum does as he’s told, sending a wave of saliva down Ashton’s cock as his eyes fill with tears, and he chokes loudly. Luke groans, and Calum looks up at him with wide eyes. 

He wants Luke to touch him, his cock is too close, and his body is too warm. Calum wants him so badly, he whines around Ashton. 

“What?” Ashton asks, fisting his hair. “Something you want, slut?” 

Calum nods the best he can with his face full of cock. Ashton hums. Much to Calum’s dismay, Luke starts to stroke his cock right in front of his face. A spurt of precum leaks onto Calum’s tongue, and Calum accidentally yanks Michael’s cock harder than he means to. Michael slaps his ass roughly as punishment. 

Luke throws his head back, and moans as he thumbs his slit. Calum squirms, desperate to touch Luke. Ashton shakes his head, and thrusts his cock straight down Calum’s throat. Calum is taken aback, and he sits back slightly, his ass bumping into Michael’s cock. 

“Fucking whore.” Michael grunts before rutting up, his cock nudging the entrance to Calum. Calum moans, and fists Michael’s cock tighter, stroking him. 

“Like that?” Michael taunted. He spits on his hand, and wipes it down his cock, making it slippery. He pushes Calum’s hand away before grabbing the other one, and holding them both tightly behind his back. 

“You’re fucking privileged, you know that? Do you know how many sluts out there would beg to be in your position, calum? Do you understand how lucky you are that we’re willing to use you?” Michael asks rhetorically, rutting his cock against Calum’s hole again. Calum tries to answer, but his voice is muffled by Ashton’s flesh still in his mouth. 

“Sorry, bitch, I couldn’t hear you, your mouth is too goddamn full.” Michael says, slapping Calum’s ass. Calum moans, and thrusts his ass backwards. “Fucking asking for it, aren’t you. You just can’t get enough, can you?” 

Luke groans, and finally takes his hand from his dick. 

“He really can’t, Mikey. But, I mean. He is a whore. All he’s good for is taking cock. Not his fault his hole is always hungry for more.” He says, coming closer to Calum’s face. Taking hold of the older boy’s jaw, he spits into his face, making him flinch back in surprise. 

Michael smirks at Luke’s treatment of the older one, and smacks Calum’s ass again. He sticks two fingers in his mouth before dragging them over Calum’s hole. 

“This hole feels pretty tight. It would feel fucking amazing to stick my cock in, don’t you think so, Luke?” Michael asks, and Luke nods. He brings his fingers to Calum’s face, and traces his lips, which are tight on Ashton’s tip. 

“Yeah, Mikey. I think his ass looks nice, but I’m a little interested in his mouth too. Look at the way this whore sucks cock.” He mutters. Calum looks at him, sucking Ashton tightly. Ashton smirks, and pushes his cock so it’s sticking in Calum’s cheek. Luke rubs over it, and kisses Ashton briefly. 

“Is he really as good as he looks?” He asks the older boy. He shrugs. 

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Ashton challenges. Luke grins wickedly. 

“I think I might.” He says. He pushes Calum's hair back, and fists his cock. “Open wide, sweetheart.”

Calum looks up at him, confused, because he’s already got Ashton in his mouth. He starts to pull away, ready to take Luke in his mouth, but suddenly, a hand fists itself in the back of his hair. It’s Michael. 

“Suck both of them. We know you can. You’ve had more than enough practice sucking cock.” He demands. He sends the tip of his cock pushing against his hole again, and Calum shudders. 

Luke pokes the tip of his cock against Calum’s mouth expectantly, and the blonde boy opens his mouth as wide as he can, Ashton’s tip resting on his tongue. Luke pushes his cock up alongside Ashton’s, and Calum’s lips stretch to accommodate them both. He can barely manage both of their tips, so when Ashton starts to push in, Calum panics a little. Luke holds his hair though, keeping him in place. 

Calum’s lips burn as Ashton starts thrusting against him. Luke’s tip stays on the edge of his mouth, but it’s still almost too much to handle. He whines, and closes his eyes, trying fruitlessly to make his mouth wide enough. He hates that Luke isn’t getting serviced the way Ashton is. He’s a horrible sub if he can’t even take two of his dominants at once. 

Calum jumps a little when he feels two fingers push at his hole. 

“Shh.” Michael hushes him, his hand almost comforting on his waist. “I know you want it, Calum, look how easily your hole takes it.” 

Calum hums around the two cocks in his mouth as Michael pushes his finger into his hole. 

“Jesus.” Michael hisses. His mouth is resting on Calum's shoulder. “You're fucking tight, whore. That's good, bitch, makes you good to fuck.”

Calum keens with the praise, leaning back to Michael. Michael hushes him with a bite to his shoulder, his hands tight on Calum’s waist. Calum whines, and pushes his hips back onto Michael’s fingers. 

“I think my slut wants more, Mikey.” Ashton purrs, pulling out a little while Luke pushes his cock in. Calum chokes a little with the transition, considering Luke and Ash are different sizes. Michael chuckles against his skin, and introduces a second finger to Calum’s hole. Calum whines at the intrusion and tries to suck both Ash and Luke’s tips. 

“We need to fuck the bitch more, Ashton.” Michael says, ramming his fingers harder into Calum’s body. “Takes too long to stretch him.” 

“Just put it in.” Ashton says. His cock is out of Calum’s mouth now, and Calum is choking on Luke’s cock alone. “He needs to learn to take it anyway.” 

Calum’s jaw aches as he turns his face to look up at Ashton, concern clear in his eyes. 

“Don’t fuss about it, okay?” Ashton says. “Take Michael’s cock like a good whore, let him fuck a nice, juicy load inside you. Be good and let him use you.” 

“Yes, Ash.” Calum says, taking a break from Luke’s cock, much to his annoyance. His hand comes to find his jaw, and squeeze the skin there. 

“Did I say you could stop, kitten?” He asks, directing Calum’s open mouth back to his dick. Calum shakes his head as his mouth is stuffed full again, his eyes looking apologetic as he swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing. 

He loves when Luke calls him kitten. He hopes the older boy keeps doing it. 

Ashton moves from Calum’s sight, causing him momentary panic, but it settles when he hears Ashton’s voice behind him. 

“Don’t worry about being gentle.” He said softly, presumably to Michael. “It’s been awhile since he’s really been pounded, he’ll take a minute to get used to it, but he’ll be okay, I promise. Go rough with him, and I’ll take care of him afterwards.” 

“Gladly.” Michael returns, and Calum can picture the grin on his face. 

“Luke, give the kitten’s mouth a break, we still need to be able to hear him beg.” Ashton says, returning to Calum’s front, placing a kiss to Luke’s shoulder, making Calum seethe. Luke smiles at Ashton, and pulls his cock from Calum’s wet mouth with a satisfying popping sound. Calum stumbles a little when it’s taken from his mouth, falling on his bum helplessly. 

Luke smiles, but it’s not mocking, and he helps Calum back up on to his sore knees. 

“Where do you want him, Mikey?” Luke asks. Michael reappears, smirking and smug as he strokes his pink cock, and looks over the baby of the band. “And how do you want him?” 

Michael looks over Calum for a minute, green eyes like shards of emeralds as he scans the younger’s body. 

“Bed.” Michael says. Luke lifts Calum, and starts to toss him on the bed, but Michael stops him, taking Calum’s waist in a tight grip. “No, no.” 

He manhandles Calum to the side of the bed, and pushes at his back. 

“Bend over it.” Michael says, wedging his hand on Calum’s hip, making him place his hands on the bed, bent over the side. Michael smacks his ass again, just because he can, smirking when Calum’s cheeks bounced with the force. “Good.” 

Calum turned his head to watch as his boyfriend handed Michael the bottle of lube, but no condom, and a shiver ran up his spine. Michael took it gladly, and spread a generous amount of his prick. 

“Don’t look so scared, bitch.” Michael says, but his voice was a bit more gentle than it had been, and the ‘bitch’ coming from his mouth sounds as good to Calum as it did when Ashton called him ‘sweetheart.’ It was Michael’s name for him, just like Luke calling him kitten and Ash calling him sweetheart, it was all the same, even if it was a bit more harsh. 

“Sorry.” He said simply, his skin flushed and ready for Michael’s touch. 

“Besides.” Michael says, lining up behind Calum, his fingers smearing Calum’s quivering hole with a slippery substance. “It’s gonna make you feel good.” 

Calum nods, and the muscles in his back clench as Michael leans forward, the slippery tip of his cock pressing against Calum. Michael’s hands find Calum’s hips, gripping mercilessly, his short fingernails pressing Calum’s skin bluntly. Michael doesn’t cage him in like Ashton does, no, Michael stays tall and proud behind him, ready to fuck Calum, to push him down and take what he wants. 

Calum doesn’t expect any kisses or anything, but it still comes as a surprise when Michael is pushing in, no hesitation or second thoughts. Michael fucks like an animal, Calum speaks from experience, and knowing this, he grips the bedspread for dear life as Michael pushes all the way into him. 

Michael lets out a loud groan in satisfaction, and licks his bottom lip when he’s completely inside the younger boy. 

“How’s he feel in you, whore?” Luke asks, appearing on the other side of the bed, completely naked now, his cock fisted in his hands. Calum has to turn his head sideways, his cheek pressed into the bedding to look at Luke is all his six-foot, Aussie glory. 

“Feels really good, Lukey.” He says back, struggling somewhat as Michael is pretty thick, and it’s been awhile since Calum’s been stretched this much. 

Michael makes a clicking sound, and fucks into Calum, drawing a pitiful whine from the Maori boy beneath him. 

“What do you call him?” 

Calum catches his mistake, and pouts. 

“Master Luke.” He corrects, looking at Luke, hopefully in a correct plead for forgiveness. 

Luke doesn’t comment on it, and Calum kind of wonders where Ashton is, but before he can ask, Michael is pulling on him, fucking into him. 

“Shit, bitch.” Michael grunts. “Hole is squeezing me so much, really has been a long time since we fucked you silly, huh?”

Calum nods, his lip stuck in his teeth. 

“Does it feel good, Sir?” He asks gently, and Michael hums. 

“Haven’t decided yet.” Michael says. He lets go of one of Calum’s hips, and presses it to the center of his back. “Get down, now. I don’t want to hear you talk anymore.” 

Calum does as he’s told, and lays down on the bed, his nose filled with the scent of Ashton from their many nights together on the sheets. In front of him, Ashton has finally reappeared, tangled up with Luke in a smear to Calum’s damp and dazed eyes. 

Michael is drilling him now, like he always does, animalistic groans escaping his mouth as streaks of red appear on Calum’s hips from his rough treatment. 

“God, look at him.” Luke whispers, presumably still twisted with Ashton. Calum’s not that surprised, honestly, between the four of them, Luke is the second most submissive. 

“Shh.” Ashton reminds. “You’ll get your turn with the kitty.” 

“I think you mean the whore.” Michael says, ramming Calum so hard, his face moves against the bedding with each thrust. “Certainly feels like one, anyway.” He smacks Calum’s thigh, and bends down to bite at Calum’s flexing shoulder blade. 

“Mikey.” Calum sighs out, Michael’s head pressing to his special spot. 

“Shut up.” Michael snaps, his hand pressing to the back of Calum’s head, tangling in his sweaty blonde strands. “You don’t call me that right now.” 

“Master, I’m sorry, forgive me, please.” 

“What did we say about you apologizing?” Michael grunts, his teeth next to Calum’s ear, his tongue sticking out to lick just under his lobe. 

“Y-you...you don’t wanna hear it anymore.” 

“That’s right.” Michael says, his hips pistoning into the smaller boy, making his body move like a rag doll. “That mouth of yours shouldn’t be doing anything but sucking cock, and saying thank you.” 

“He knows that.” 

Ash is on the bed, his hands gripping Calum’s jaw, forcing him to make eye-contact. 

“Don’t you, sweetheart?” 

Calum nods. “Yes sir.” 

“Squeeze him, calum. Make it good.” Ashton demands. “No point in keeping you around if you’re no good. 

“I-I am g-good.” Calum gets out with a fair amount of struggle, considering he’s being jostled about by Michael’s merciless cock. He knows he shouldn’t talk back, especially since he knows what they want to do to him, but he can’t help it. 

“You are?” Ashton asks, he looks genuinely surprised, probably didn’t think Calum would talk back to him. “Slut thinks pretty highly of himself. Mikey, what do you think? You’re the one using him.” 

“Hm.” Michael hums like he’s thinking about it, all while shoving his hips to calum’s ass. “He’s not too bad. Could be better, especially if he knew how to keep his mouth shut.” 

Calum whimpers, arching his back a little as the tip of Michael’s cock nudges his prostate. 

“That would be nice, yes.” Ashton points out, like they’re just talking about Calum’s verses, not his subby nature. “You’d think having a vibrator stuck up his ass for an hour would teach him.” 

Michael clicks his tongue, and pulls Calum to his chest, showing off the pretty, flushed body, slick with sweat and whimpering in pleasure.

“You’d think, huh.” Michael says, biting at Calum’s ear between words. “Maybe the bitch actually liked it.” 

Ashton smiles his charming boyfriend smile, and drags his fingertips lightly over Calum’s puffy nipples, knowing how sensitive they are. Calum squirms away, and pushes more of his body weight onto Michael’s dick. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” He remarks, pulling on one of Calum’s nipples, making him whine sadly. “Maybe instead of gifting him with our cocks, we should let him sit on a dildo for a few hours.” 

Calum’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head quickly. 

“No...n-no, Sir, please, no, I promise I’ll be good, I’ll obey and keep my mouth shut.” Calum begs quickly, fear rattling his spine. “I won’t talk back, please don’t make me do it again, please, I’ll do anything.” 

“Of course you will.” Ashton says with a wicked smile, one that looks like it was cut into his face by jagged glass. 

“That’s much better.” Mikey says, grabbing the back of Calum’s neck, and forcing him back down. He leans over Calum, and using one arm to keep his neck pressed to the sheets, he brings another up to grip the back of Calum’s skinny thigh, and wrench it up to the bed. “Keep this here.” 

Calum doesn’t know the point, because Michael keeps holding onto him, making Calum balance on one leg as Michael pounds into him, forcing his face into the bed. 

Calum is hyper aware of Michael’s cock nudging against his sweet spot every other thrust, and of Michael’s slick chest moving over his back, and of Luke and Ashton kissing right in front of him, Ashton’s hand probably playing with Luke’s cock because Luke is almost as desperate as Calum, and he needs to satisfied. 

“Gettin’ close, whore.” Michael grunts into Calum’s ear, biting the skin there without tenderness. “Gonna shoot my load into you, won’t you like that?” 

“Yes, Master.” Calum responds, not just because he’s been trained to. “Please put it in me, make my ass wet for Master Luke and Master Ash.” 

Michael speeds up, jackrabbiting into Calum like an animal, grunting and gripping, and then he’s done, pulling on Calum’s leg, and biting his ear, releasing hot, sticky spurts of cum deep inside of the younger boy. Calum whimpers as Michael keeps thrusting so his orgasm lasts, and trembles in need of his own cock getting pleased. 

But he knows better. 

“Wow, slut, your hole really wants it.” Michael mutters as he comes down. “Milking me so nicely.” 

Calum nods, and whimpers, gripping the sheets as he fights off the pleasure built in his tummy. It feels good, Michael using and degrading him, he’s trying his best to detach himself from the pleasure so he can please his masters. 

“D-Did I p-please you, Master?” Calum asks, out of breath, when Michael finally pulls out, his swollen cockhead pulling calum’s rim widely. Michael gives Calum’s ass a gentle slap, and puts his fingers back into his hole. 

“You did, somehow.” He says. “I would say job well done, but your job isn’t over yet. You see, my boy over there, Luke? Yeah, his pretty cock is  _ almost  _ as hard as yours, whore. He needs somewhere to stick it, don’t you think that’s fair?” 

Calum nods, and Michael takes his jaw in his hands. 

“You’re full right now, which is good, that’s how you should be, stretched and wet for our cocks whenever we want. I did you a favor.” Michael whispers in his ear, his voice deep and scratchy from having grunted so many times. “Keep my spunk in you, and let Lukey fuck another one into your hole. You’re gonna be soaked and abused when we’re finished with you, bitch.” 

“Yes.” Calum responds, his limbs quivering, but no too badly. He’s finally managed to tame his cock, and Luke is looking lonely and appealing across the room, his hand wrapped around his swollen cock. “L-Luke.” 

Luke moves from his spot, and sits down on the bed, pressing himself to the headboard, and spreading his legs. He strokes his cock, and looks over Calum, wrecked and ready, with dilated pupils and a lick to his lips. 

“C’mere, kitty.” Luke demands. “Sit on my cock.” 

Calum swallows, and scrambles to do as he’s told, tripping over his tired legs. He crawls to Luke, and straddles him, positioning himself over his cock. The tip of Luke’s cock is blunt and wet against his hole, and his hands have found tight residence on his waist, demanding and needy. 

“Come on, kitten, all the way down. Sink on it.” 

Calum does as he's told, mostly because Luke is so sweet, a kitten in and of himself, but one that's got a hell of bite. He's forced to throw his head back when his ass lands on Luke’s thighs, letting out a groan, wishing someone would take advantage of his vulnerability. He's seriously craving some hands around his throat to go with the thick dick buried in his ass. 

“L-L-Lu-” 

“Bounce on it, Calum. Come on, I know you can. These thighs are made for it.” Luke comments, pinching Calum's leg for emphasis. 

“Yes, master.” 

While Calum is moving on top of Luke the best he can, he starts to hear smacking sounds from the side. He turns his head slightly, his eyebrows arched, and sees Michael kissing Ashton nice and hard, his hand gripping Ashton’s ass like it belongs to him. Calum whines, and Luke’s hand grabs his jaw hard enough to bruise. Calum looks back at him, apologetic already. 

“Master-” He whimpers. 

“No. Enough, Calum. Look at me. Mikey’s had his turn.” Luke demands. “Don’t I get my turn too, kitty? Am I not good enough for you?” 

Calum makes a hurt sound, and leans down, pouting for a kiss. Luke gives it to him, biting down hard on his lip. Calum moves his hips a bit faster, Luke completely buried inside him. 

“No, Master. No, you’re the best. I’m so sorry.” Calum whines, tears springing up in his eyes, half in shame, half in pleasure from how good it feels to have Luke so deep in him. 

Luke nuzzles his nose against Calum to tell him it’s okay, gripping his neck gently. Calum starts to pant, his legs burning from the effort of keeping himself upright. 

“Fuck.” 

Calum looks again to the side, where Michael has laid Ashton down beside the two of them, his hand between the older boy’s legs, and their mouths furiously pressed together. Calum whimpers, falling onto Luke as he watches with extreme jealousy as Michael had his way with his boyfriend, who’s just  _ letting him _ . 

“Calum.” Luke snaps, and his hand comes down  _ hard  _ on Calum’s bare ass, his pinky ring cutting the already sore skin. Calum cries out, actual tears falling from his eyes. He sniffles, and looks at Luke. 

“Master...Mikey’s...Mikey’s kissin’ Ash.” He complains. Luke doesn’t seem pleased with that, and he grips Calum’s jaw, holding it so he’ll look at Luke. 

“Calum. Mikey can kiss, suck, and fuck Ashton as much as he wants.” He says. He pulls Calum closer so the older boy’s head is resting on his shoulder, and starts to piston his hips into him, obviously getting close. “And there’s nothing you get to do about it. What are you?” 

Calum sniffles, and drives his nails into Luke’s shoulders. 

“A toy.” He answers quietly. 

“What?” Luke asks softly. “Louder so Ashy can hear you.” 

“A toy.” He says more firmly, closing his eyes as Luke drills into him. 

“That’s right. Good boy. Who makes the decisions here?” 

“You do, Master. You, and Mikey, and Ashton.” 

“Good.” 

Luke finds a solid grip on Calum’s hips, and pushes him down, taking what he wants while Calum sits and takes it with a quiet whimper. 

As Luke pounds into him, Ashton appears by Calum’s face, a devilish smile on his face. 

“Hi, baby. Does he feel good?” He asks, and Calum nods, afraid he’d bite off his tongue if he opened his mouth. 

“Yeah? Is that sloppy hole getting enough? Luke, I don’t think the kitty is satisfied.” 

Luke grits his teeth, and sets his pace punishingly fast, a speed to rival Michael’s. Calum whimpers helplessly and falls against the younger boy’s broad shoulders, giving Ashton a betrayed look. 

“Don’t look at me like that, babe.” Ashton admonishes. He fists Calum’s hair and gives him a kiss, making the younger boy whine at the taste of Michael all over his boyfriend. “You know you deserve it. Plus, look at him, sweetheart. Lukey boy looks so pretty, so desperate to cum, and he’s working so hard. Don’t you think he deserves to work you over like this?” 

“Fuck, Ash.” Luke whimpers, his feet braced full-on on the bed with the force of his hips wracking upwards. One of his hands is plastered to Calum’s hip and the other hand is digging into his ass, as merciless as the other guitarist was when he pounded Calum down. 

“Yes, Master.” Calum gasps, gripping at Luke’s shoulders, tears gathering in his eyes. “He should hurt me as much as he needs.” 

“Good brat.” Michael praises, laying back on the pillows with his hands braced behind his head. Calum pouts at him, taking in the fact that he’s still naked, orgasm-sated, and recently-kissed by Calum’s boyfriend. He’s older and he’s confident and he’s smug and Calum feels his cock kick in arousal at his affirmation. 

Earning Michael’s praise is the hardest and nearly feels the best when he gets it. 

Luke groans under Calum and squares both hands on the older boy’s hips again, pulling Calum flush against his cock and making him grind on it. Calum falls forward so his head is resting in the crook of Luke’s neck, and licks at the sweat gathering on his skin, making Luke yip, high-pitched, and smack his ass once. 

Calum is brought to attention by Ashton gripping his nape and pulling him up. 

“Sit up straight and ride him properly.” He demands without raising his voice, simple in his honest dominance over Calum. 

“Yes sir.” Calum whimpers with a pout. He braces his hands on Luke’s soft tummy while Michael crawls closer to Luke, throwing his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders. 

“Getting close, Lukey?” The older boy whispers into Luke’s ear. Though focused on the sweetness of Calum’s ass, Luke bites his lips at Michael words, turning his head away so Michael won’t see how much his words affect him. “C’mon, kitten. I know you’re almost there. Go on, fill up our little whore, make him wet and full and push our cum together in him.” 

“Ah,” Luke whines, pulling Calum closer while the Maori boy fights to keep his hips grinding, lost in the pleasure of Luke’s fat dick splitting him open. He knows Luke likes the dirty talk, and he likes  _ Michael _ , and he likes feeling dominated, controlled, even if he hides it most of the time. 

“There we are, baby.” Michael says, in a tiny, whispered voice. If Calum wasn’t plastered to Luke’s chest, he wouldn’t have heard the sweet phrase. He’s so unused to Michael saying soft things that the shock of it alone, even though it’s not directed at him, almost makes him cum. “Cum in him for me and Ash, there’s a lad, yes.” 

Luke growls deep, annoyed by Michael picking at his secret desires, and takes his frustration out on Calum, sitting up quickly and sending Calum onto his back. 

“Keep it straight.” Ashton says quickly. He’s a little surprised how  _ easily  _ Luke can manhandle Calum, not used to the strength their little Lukey has all of the sudden, and despite being in a certain headspace when he lets the other two members of the band fuck his boyfriend, he’s quick to make sure Calum is safe. A stunt like that could really hurt the bassist, forcing his spine down like that, but Calum is experienced in this, and Ashton doesn’t even need to catch the small of his back because Calum knows better and stays ramrod straight while Luke presses their hips flush together, cumming deep inside the older, darker boy. 

“Good kitty.” Luke compliments, his hands finding Calum’s back, heading Ashton’s warning. “Take it so deep, huh, beauty?” 

Calum whines, arching up, his stomach rippling in the effort to keep himself stable and his shoulders digging into the bedding. Somewhere in front of him, Michael laughs and pinches Luke’s hip. 

“Fuck, Luke. Don’t kill the poor thing.” He laughs, and Calum blinks his eyes open, watching as Michael lines himself up behind Luke, pulling at his hips so Luke’s length slides free, pulling some cum down Calum’s thigh, making him feel dirty and used and  _ satisfied _ . 

“T-Thank you, Lukey.” 

Ashton yanks at Calum’s hair one time, making Calum wonder when exactly he laced his fingers there before correcting himself  _ yet again _ . 

“Master Luke.” 

“Look how happy he is, brat.” Michael says, locking onto Calum’s gaze with arrogant green eyes, his hands stroking Luke’s stomach. “Let him fuck you nice and good. He used you, huh?” 

“He sure did.” Ashton comments, coaxing Calum to lay down flat on his back. “Luke, look how hard the kitty got from your dick. He wants a third one.” 

Calum nods. 

“Please, master, please.” He mutters. Overstimulation isn’t really one of his kinks, but fucking Luke always makes his blood run hot in a primal sort of way, and his boyfriend  _ still  _ hasn’t cum inside of him. Taking Michael and Luke’s loads seems pointless if Ashton’s cum isn’t mixed in. “Want you in me now.” 

“Oh, you want?” Michael calls with a condescending laugh. Calum blinks at him and nearly laughs at Luke plastered to his chest, demanding a cuddle after Michael humiliated him. 

“Master Ash,” Calum whines. “Please put it in me if you would.” 

“So polite.” Ashton laughs. “Okay, brat. I’ll give it to you. How should I do it?” 

“However you want.” 

“That’s it.” 

“Face down.” Ashton demands. Calum thanks the fact that his boyfriend is naked, because as he goes to lay down beside Michael and Luke, he gives Ashton’s wet dick a teasing lick. Ashton lets him, laughing when Calum flattens himself down. Calum can’t and won’t ask why his boyfriend laughed, because he gets his answer when Ashton slaps his ass brutally. 

He hits differently than Michael, who spanks him just to play. Ashton is  _ strong  _ and Calum often forgets that he fucking plays drums for a living, and his slaps always leave honest-to-god bruises. 

“Don’t get any illusions, baby.” Ashton snaps, straddling the back of Calum’s thighs and dragging his fingers up the mess trickling down his boyfriend’s thighs. “You can lick and tease as much as your little whore heart desires, but you will  _ always  _ be punished for doing so, don’t think I’m fooled by your pretty face or your tight ass. I  _ know  _ you deserve it.” 

“Yes sir, I do.” 

“I’ve never met a twink who wanted to be punished so badly.” Michael remarks. 

“Loves the pain, don’t you, kitty?” Luke asks, finally settled down from his orgasm and lazily stroking Michael’s cock while he sits on his lap. 

“Yes, master, I do.” 

“Good.” Ashton says, smacking down again, just because he can. “Because he’s about to get it.” 

Calum moans and Ashton presses his cock inside his used and sensitive hole. Michael is definitely thickest, and Luke’s length is no small task, but Ashton’s cock is absolutely  _ splitting _ , even after being fucked twice already. Calum shakes and whines while Ashton forces his way inside. 

Ashton echoes one of Michael’s earlier movements by pulling Calum’s thigh so he’s awkwardly spread on the bed. The position is twisting and mildly uncomfortable in that Calum is left hopelessly vulnerable, absolutely trusting and reliant on the man behind him. Ashton sends his hips crashing in, barely allowing Calum is adjusting period, and making the younger man see stars in a devilish mix of pain and pleasure. 

“How’s he feel?” Luke asks, still stroking Mikey, but closer now, close enough to press their noses together. Calum’s stomach twists at Luke’s insistence for Calum to humiliate himself. 

“Fucking huge.” He mutters, face pressed into his own comforter. The post of the bed is close enough for him to grab for some stability, but as he goes for it, Ashton’s hands catch his wrists and keep his pinned down. 

“No,” He says heavily, working powerful thighs to drive harder and harder into Calum’s body. “No you’re gonna lay here and take it from me as I see fit.” 

“Yes sir.” Calum answers, eyes lighting up with tears from the overwhelming quality of all of this. He’s fucked the three of the before, many times, but he’s always so shocked at how much his body can physically handle that his mentality is worked to the edge and back. 

“Good brat.” Ashton compliments, knowing how important his affirmation is for the boy under him, as a dominant and a boyfriend. “Head down and take it from me.” 

Calum follows orders, would be crazy not to, and flexes his shoulders, clenching his ass around Ashton’s burning length. He can hear Mikey groaning again, probably a result of Luke’s soft hands bringing him closer and closer to the edge, but he doesn’t have a whole lot of time or availability to look over and see. Ashton’s hands are forcing his hips down and making his cock rub against the bed, making Calum desperate enough to start rutting along the comforter, even though it’s against the rules. His boyfriend can immediately tell that he’s being naughty, but he knows Calum is falling further and further into his headspace, so he allows it, knowing his boyfriend is desperate to get off. 

Ashton isn’t too far behind himself, Calum tightness and determination to be good making heat build in his lower stomach and his hands a little clammy. Calum whines and whines again when Luke reaches over with his free hand and laces it in Calum’s tangled and sweaty hair, his neck arching sweetly. 

“You’ve been waiting all night for this, huh kitty?” Luke teases. “You took me and Mikey so well, hardly whining, even when I slammed you down.” 

Michael scoffs from the side even though Luke’s hand is doing a number on him. 

“Sorry, kitty.” Luke apologizes, kissing Calum’s cheek. “But now you have what you want, right? You wanted Ashton in your ass, such a loyal whore of a boyfriend, isn’t that right.” 

“That’s right.” Calum answers, his voice deeply strained. Ashton groans at the admission, sure Calum’s a whore that will take them all down no problem, but he strives for the pain Ashton gives him more than the others. He knows Ashton’s the one who will stay behind and check, to the point of irritating the younger, that he’s alright and no damage has been done. 

“Good boy, Calum. Letting your ass be used by other boys just to please me. Should put a ring on it, shouldn’t I, baby?” Ashton says with a chuckle. “Fuck, look at this fat ass bounce for me. What a fucking body.” 

Luke releases Calum’s hair and starts sucking Michael’s neck while pulling him towards his second orgasm, watching as Ashton pounds their bassist into oblivion. 

“Ash, Master, please, I don’t know how long-” 

Calum’s tone sounds pretty close to coloring out, so Ashton takes mercy on him, dipping his hand down to grab his cock, stroking it gently while he fucks into him. 

“It’s alright,” He whispers gently, being Calum’s boyfriend rather than his dominant in this moment. “I’m almost there.” 

He places his free hand on Calum’s neck, his fingers long enough to tease at his hairline. 

“Gonna take me all the way, sweetheart?” 

Calum doesn’t have the strength to answer, just nods his head against the bed, his pretty body shaking and sweaty as Ashton gets closer and closer. 

“Good.” Ashton notes. While he pushes himself to the edge, he strokes down violently on the head of Calum’s dick. “Go ahead and cum for me and the boys, baby.” 

Calum does so, shuddering and whining as his cum drips down over Ashton’s fist for the second time in less than an hour. Ashton muffles his groan against Calum’s shoulder, digging his teeth in for good measure and sucking a small hickey when he pulls out. 

“I know you wanted one more, baby, but I want it somewhere else, yeah?” Ashton coaxes, encouraging Calum onto his back and straddling his chest. Calum nods and obediently opens his mouth, knowing damn well what Ashton wants. “There’s a good lad.”

Ashton doesn’t say anything else, and Calum vaguely registers Luke petting down his chest while his boyfriend finally tumbles off the edge, cum dripping from his red tip on onto Calum’s face. It spurts gently onto Calum’s kiss-wet lips and up over his cheekbones, Ashton carefully covering his eyes so they don’t have to deal with any accidental blindness. Calum swallows down the meager amount that landed in his mouth before licking off everything in his tongue’s range and then accepts Ashton’s tip into his mouth to suck his boyfriend through the aftershocks. 

“Ah, baby.” Ashton  _ moans _ , his fingers mindlessly dragging through Calum’s sweaty curls. His praise is a lavish thing that Calum basks in, his eyes barely open and his head swimming like he’s  _ drunk _ , like he’s been inhaling nicotine for too long and too quickly. “Good boy, so good for me.” 

“For us.” Luke adds, pushing Ashton back lightly and collecting the remainder of Ashton’s cum on his tongue, kissing Calum to give it to him. The three of them sense that Calum’s finally settling down, his body a mess, knees bruised and hair pulled and muscles burning in pain. Luke’s comment signals that they’re done for now, that one of them needs to go to work to untangle Calum from the fog of his headspace and give him a warm bath and plenty of cuddles. 

“Such a good kitty.” He says, giving Calum another cum-free kiss on the nose. 

“Luke,” Michael says, pulling Luke back for a moment. “Calum, you good, mate?” 

Calum throws an arm over his eyes and whines, suddenly very overwhelmed, the taste of Ashton all over his tongue. His thighs are shaking in exertion and his back hurts like hell. He doesn’t have the energy to answer Michael, even though he knows he should. 

“Cal, baby.” Ashton says softly. His fingers trail over the sensitive insides of Calum’s thighs, making the younger boy twitch and whimper. “Sorry.” 

“Calum,”

“Luke, go run a bath, please.” Ashton says, obviously still a little upset with Luke for throwing Calum on his back. 

“Ashton.” Michael admonishes when Luke gets off the bed. Ashton brushes him off. 

“He’s fine, he knows that.” He says back before climbing from between Calum’s legs, folding them together, Calum going pliant for him. “Calum, sweetheart, you gotta calm down, honey.” 

He climbs up the bed and presses against the backboard, pulling Calum’s head into his lap and petting his hair back from his forehead. 

“Did so good, Calum.” Michael says in a velvety-soft voice. Surprisingly, Calum blinks up at him, a little delirious, but conscious nonetheless. Michael is the harshest with him, so Ashton isn’t greatly shocked that his affirmation helps calm Calum down. “Made us all feel good, mate.” 

“Kiss me?” Calum asks sweetly and Michael complies, dipping down between Ashton’s naked thighs and kissing Calum briefly. It’s harder to kiss him after they’re done, but Calum’s his best mate and is asking this of him after taking three cocks up his ass, so he gives it to him without a second thought. Ashton pets Calum again, but it’s protective this time, rather than stroking him as an offering. He wants Michael out of the room so he can tend to Calum alone, but he knows Calum needs to see that Michael is pleased with him before he can come down completely. 

“Alright, sweetheart.” Ashton says again, giving Michael a meaningful look. Michael smiles slightly and kisses Ashton, a brief, surprising thing, before ruffing Calum’s hair and leaving the room. Ashton gives Calum another minute to try and relax, setting one hand on his chest to feel as his breathing slows down. He whines when Ashton tries to lead his hand lower, his bottom still sensitive. 

“Ash,” 

“I know, baby.” Ashton says back. He slips out from under Calum and pulls on discarded boxers before kissing Calum’s cheek. “You were amazing. Took your punishment well  _ and  _ fucked all three of us so good, sweetie. It was a lot, I know.” 

“More than anything we’ve done before.” Calum confirms, his voice cracking from all the cocksucking he did. “I’m exhausted. I wasn’t sure I was gonna be able to take you.” 

“But you didn’t color out, Cal. That was amazing.” Ashton says, pressing a kiss to the younger boy’s shoulder when he picks him up, Calum clinging to him despite his muscles’ angry protests of agony. “Took everything I asked of you, what a good submissive. A good boyfriend, too, honey.” 

“Pet names.” Calum laughs, mashing his face into Ashton’s shoulder while they walk to the bathroom down the hall. “Always call me so many pet names when you fuck the hell out of me.” 

“I don’t hear you complaining.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

The bath is half-full when they get there, and warm, and soapy, thanks to Luke, who is standing beside it in his boxers, looking apologetic. 

“Ash, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

Calum answers for Ashton when the eldest sets him down in the bathtub, the water making him groan in pleasure. 

“It’s okay, Lukey. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s Mikey’s. Plus, I could tell you were into it, you didn’t hurt me, I was ready for it.” 

“But if you hadn’t been-”

“If I hadn’t been, Ashton would have caught be before I buckled. It’s all good, Luke.” He promises, looking drowsy and much more at-ease now. Luke gives him a relieved look. 

“You want a kiss?” The youngests asks, even though it looks like  _ he’s  _ the one who really wants the kisses. Calum nods and Luke drops to his knees to give him one. 

“You really were  _ very  _ good, Cal. I hope you know that.” Luke says seriously. “I’m sorry Mikey and Ash decided to punish you.” 

“Like you weren’t part of that committee.” Calum says with a slight chuckle, and Luke’s cheeks light up. He ducks his head and Ashton clears his throat. 

“Luke doesn’t decide, Calum.” Ashton says. Calum sits up to look at Luke, who looks...strangely submissive, on his knees by Calum. Calum remembers Mikey pushing him around and understanding slowly settles over him. 

“Luke...do you wanna be in my place next time?” He asks. He glances down at his bruised knees. “God knows I could use a break.” 

Luke shrugs. 

“I don’t think I can take it as well as you. I think I’d get snappy with Michael.” Luke says with a blush creeping down his neck. “I just don’t feel dominant enough to decide when you need to be punished. I’m somewhere in between. We’ll figure it out next time.” 

“For sure, Lukey.” Calum smiles. “Thank you for fucking me.” 

“God, Cal.” Luke whines, face red. Ashton clicks his tongue. 

“Go run to your master, Lukey.” Ashton teases, nudging him with his toe. Luke scowls at him. 

“Michael is  _ not  _ my master.” He pouts, stomping out of the bathroom to give Ashton and Calum some peace. Ashton drops his boxers and winks at Calum as he climbs in behind him. 

“If he had any sense at all, he’d see that things are very vise versa.” He whispers in Calum’s ear. His hands wrap around Calum’s waist and pull the younger boy flat against his chest, letting Calum drop his head on Ashton’s chest in exhaustion. 

Ashton doesn’t say much, just reaches to the side and turns his ‘Aftercare Playlist’ on on his phone and soaps up his hands. He drizzles some of the expensive Philosophy bubble bath down Calum’s chest in the process, massaging it in before working his hands down his belly and to his thighs. 

“I know you’re sore, babe.” Ashton hushes when Calum whines at him. “But it will help you feel better.” 

“I’m messy.” Calum says, wincing when he feels Michael and Luke’s cum leak from him. He wrinkles his nose, thinking about the fact that he’s sitting in soiled water. “You should have plugged me, master.” 

“You don’t have to call me that anymore.” Ashton says into his hair, his hands busy working Calum’s tired muscle. “And I wasn’t about to shove a plug up your arse when you took a vibrator for upwards of an hour and then three dicks. No, babe.” 

Calum flexes his back against Ashton’s chest before sighing in exhaustion, feeling like he could fall asleep there, trusting Ashton keep him from drowning. The bubbles have finally stirred and the water is hot, steaming up the bathroom while Ashton runs his hands all over Calum’s slick skin. 

“I’m sorry for misbehaving.” He answers. Ashton lays his cheek down on the top of Calum’s head. “I didn’t mean to question your judgement.” 

“I’m not happy with you for disobeying.” Ashton admits. “But you took your punishment  _ so  _ well. It was brutal. None of us could have done it. And you made all three of us feel good, baby.” 

“Thank you.” Calum says, his eyes closed and full weight against Ashton. The older can tell that Calum is very sleepy and exhausted. It was a full day of working at the studio, which explains why Calum was so snappy with him when they got home, calling Ashton an idiot before Ashton had seen red and gave him his sentence. He hadn’t intended to fuck Calum, that’s how angry he’d been with the younger boy, but Michael had changed his mind when he reported to Ashton that Calum was being so good during his punishment. So, the long day, the punishment, and the three orgasms has wrung his boyfriend physically and mentally dry. 

“I think you need to go to bed, sweets.” 

“Don’t want to be alone.” Calum whines, pawing at Ashton’s thighs, which are bracketing his own. “Don’t go.” 

“Just going to take you to our room.” Ashton promises, giving Calum’s neck a kiss before reaching around him to unplug the drain. 

He stands up and takes Calum with him. Calum isn’t exactly as small as he used to be, six feet tall and strong now, but Ashton carries him with ease nonetheless. 

He lays Calum down on the bed in Calum’s room rather than his own, knowing his sheets desperately need to be washed. Calum won’t want to be surrounded by the scent of sex anyway. Calum immediately tries to cuddle down in the blankets, but Ashton stops him, much to the younger boy’s irritation. 

“Cal,” Ashton says in a calm voice, reaching for the lotion. He spreads it on Calum’s knees and thighs before turning the younger boy onto his stomach to massage it into his ass, knowing he’ll need it the next day. Calum twitches and whines, still extremely sensitive, but Ashton hushes him softly and kisses both asscheeks before capping the lotion and grabbing him a t-shirt. 

Calum slips it on, pleased to be cloaked in something that smells so clean and so much like his boyfriend. He climbs into the bed then, reaching for the remote to the television in his room. Ashton lets him turn on Family Guy with a fond scoff before sliding down beside him. Calum’s a warm motherfucker, especially after a bath, but Ashton bears the heat in favor of cuddling his favorite boy. 

“It another long day tomorrow?” Calum asks, drowsy and slightly slurred. 

“You bet, babe.” 

Calum laughs slightly and curls up, away from Ashton, which doesn’t bother either of them. They’ve been doing this long enough that Ashton isn’t offended that Calum would rather not be pressed to him until he cools off from his steaming hot bath. They’re both damp and warm and cuddling right now would just end up in sticky sweat and too much contact with said sweat. 

“Love you, babe.” Calum says, finally slipping into sleep. Ashton smiles and sits up to kiss him one last time. 

“You know I love you, too, Cal. Even though you can be a brat sometimes and you have cum from two different boys still inside you.” He says before laying back down. 

Calum just rolls his eyes and settles down on the pillow. 

“Your fault.” He mutters. 

Ashton nods to himself and turns so he’s back-to-back with Calum. He can hear Mikey and Luke arguing downstairs in the kitchen and smiles again. 

“You’re right. Hopefully you can find a way to forgive me.” 

“Don’t hold your breath.” 

Ashton laughs. 


End file.
